Merry Christmas
by mooresomore
Summary: A little fluffy idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Future fic, Kogan/Jarlos


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**Merry Christmas (or Happy Hanukkah) (or whatever you celebrate during this holiday season)! **

**This was just something that wouldn't go away (Kendall was all "I have an idea." I ignored him (I was doing other things). Then the voice got a little louder, and finally he screamed, "I HAVE AN IDEA! Listen to me" at me, so I sat down and wrote this).**

Kendall couldn't help but smile as he heard Logan try and convince their youngest child, Joelle (who was 3) to go to bed so "Santa can come". (Kiely, 7, and Landon, 5, were already in bed). Kendall heard Logan let out a sigh, and decided to go in and help Logan out.

He walked in to find Logan running a hand through his hair, defeated and looking like he was about ready to cry (Kendall smiled again- it'd been the same way when Kiely and Landon were 3). "Logan, why don't you go to bed so Santa can come? I'll be right there."

"Ok." Logan walked out of the room. "Night JoJo."

"Night Daddy." Kendall sat on the edge of the bed and sang to Joelle; she was out like a light in minutes. Kendall quietly shut the door and went down to the living room, where Logan was putting the presents under the tree.

"Hey sexy Santa." Kendall said, wrapping his arms around Logan.

"Hey." Logan said, Kendall knew he was still upset by the fact that Joelle wouldn't fall asleep when he was the one trying to get her to go to bed.

"It'll come in time Logie." Kendall said. "You remember how it was with Kiely and Landon."

"Yeah." Logan said. "I guess you're right." They put the presents under the tree. "Hey, you got the presents for when James and Carlos come over tomorrow?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see them; it's been forever."

"Kendall, it was only Thanksgiving." Logan softly laughed. "Come on, we better get to bed so Santa can come."

"He already did. He brought me you." Kendall said, which made Logan smile.

"You're such a sap." Logan teased.

"Yes I am." Kendall said as they crawled into bed. "I love you."

"Love you too."

The next morning, Logan and Kendall were woken up by the three kids pouncing on them. Keeping with the tradition of staying in their PJ's all Christmas long, all 5 trekked downstairs to find the tree and presents. Joelle came and sat in Logan's lap (which almost made Logan cry; Kendall watched him hold it together and squeezed Logan's hand).

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "I got it." Kendall said, knowing it was Carlos and James (and their kids, Brynn, 8, Matt (not _Matthew_ he constantly reminded them), 7, and Shayne, 4). They were in their PJ's too. Kendall laughed; the four adults had always done this as a tradition, and it seemed that even though they'd grown up, the tradition still stood. "Hey guys, look who's here." Kendall said.

"Uncle James! Uncle Carlos! Brynn, Matt, Shayne!" Hugs went around, and a few more presents were "discovered" by Logan and brought out to the kids, and the ten of them sat around all day, playing with toys and having a good time. After James and Carlos left (Carlos carrying a sleepy Brynn, and James picking up a sleeping Shayne off the couch; Matt walked alongside them), and Kendall and Logan got their own kids to bed (Kendall put Joelle in bed; Kiely went to bed on her own, while Logan carried Landon up the stairs), Kendall and Logan headed to bed.

"Thanks for the best Christmas ever." Logan said.

"No, thank you." Kendall said. "You made Christmas beautiful, even when I wasn't feeling the holiday spirit."

"And you can't go wrong with staying in your PJ's all Christmas long." Logan laughed.

"Right. I love you."

"Love you too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Logan."


End file.
